megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Straszyńska
"Hello there, yes you. Hi. Welcome to my office, there's no need to be shy. How can I help you today?" Say hello to the resident therapist of Metro City. She recives her clients Monday - Friday, from 10 am till 6 pm. Feel free to stop by and remember: Smile is a Free Therapy. Physical Height: 6'0" Build: She has spoon body type so wide hips and narrow shoulders, heartshaped face, B-cup Eye color: Hazel Hair color and style: Auburn blonde Skin tone: Light Olive Other notable physical features: She has a scar over her heart that she conceals with makeup. Clothing style: Classy and Sassy. Julia wears elegant clothes combinations, plus the most noticable trait in her clothing style are her high heels. She has them from 2 inches up to 10 inches high. She also tends to dress in Period Clothes and go out in them to take a walk, which results in people staring and approaching her. Her favourite is usually 19th/20th century but has clothes that were styled to look like 16th, 17th or 18th century. Also steampunk. Her name is read and spoken as Yulia. Emotional General mood: Optimistic Likes: Yerba Mate, Wine, Good Literature, Music, Music Boxes, Clothes, Shoes, History, Psychology Dislikes: Cigarettes, people who deny they need help, when Bruce does the thing Skills and Abilities #Speaks Polish, French, Russian and bits of Greek and Ponglish #Patient #Poker Face Weaknesses She's human so all of the human limitations. Plus she has PTSD, deals with it slowly. History Julia is a daughter of Polish construction worker Tomasz Straszyński and Greek descendant Cassandra Anthis. Julia was born in Poland where she spend like 3 years of her life before her family moved to Chicago. Julia for a very long time couldn't speak English, she understood what was being said to her but until the age of 8 her English vocabulary was very slim - granted she lived in the Polonia district in Chicago and most people were Polish. She had a very good Ponglish. She was a cheerful kid until the age of 6 when she started to attend school and her height became a joke material for kids her age. It resulted in the girl hunching and being rather closed in herself, until the age of 12 when she was spotted by a Headhunter who was looking for teenage models. Julia gained new confidance, although her mother wasn't so sure about this at first but when the girl easily kept up her grades Cassandra stopped opposing this. Plus the extra income from the modeling gigs was quite useful for the household. Julia bloomed thanks to her job, being quite straight to the ground she was being careful of what was going on until the puberty hit, 15 year old Julia also realized that her sexuality might not be as simple as the rest of her peers. She started experimanting. One party to another the teen got mixed up with drugs and the 'fun part' of model's life. She was smart enough to keep most of it away from her parents thanks to the help of one of the Detectives she befriended - Damien Polak he became a great help later on. When she was 18, during one of the parties she was invited to, Julia once more got a bit too much to drink and took too much, one of the photographer took advantage of her. But before things went too far her friends dropped into the room and dragged her out. The group of four got into a car, unfortunately they didn't went far. The car crashed not far from the house the party was being held, the driver died on spot, one of the girls came out of it with couple bruises, another one landed in hospital with broken limbs and Julia went into coma for two months. After waking up and realizing how close she was to death, Julia decided to go clean, serving social service she went to college, still keeping her modelling job since it helped her with expenses on education. There she met Jane - later her fiancee. The girls were planning wedding and living together when Jane went missing. Convinced that Jane was murdered by a woman named Monique, Julia spent couple years obsessing over the case, not finding any clues or leads she once more landed in hospital from stress and malnoutrition, where her mother begged her to stop and try to live her life. Julia had to make decision. She hid the boxes with the informations she gathered and got her degree, starting a practice in Chicago she was doing fairly well. She got close to one of her clients named Robert, the two at first were good friends when the relationship finally went on a higher level. Unfortunately Robert after a while started to display outburst of jealous rage's in one of which he almost killed one of Julia's other patients. He was then taken in into asylum and Julia moved from Chicago to Metro City, where she once more opened a practice. There she met detective Phideaux Rex, helping him in a case of a serial killer 'Tarotist', the two became close but right now both of them have too much in their pasts and try to figure out where to go from there. Current Information Living in Metro City, dealing with Detective Rex and Therapist-ing Relationships Parents: Tomasz Straszyński (father), Cassandra Straszyńska (mother) Siblings: None Other family: Granfather, Grandmother, 6 uncles, 6 aunts, and around 20+ cousins Significant other(s): Jane ( Fiancee, Missing - Deceased?) Robert (crazy ex), Currently Single. Children: None Friends: Phideaux Rex (something more than that but they haven't gotten it out yet), Bruce , Marex, Eileen (?), Damien Polak Rivals: (Not sure about that >.> but I suppose there were plenty though they are all NPC) Enemies: Hierophant and Eriu, Monique Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mun Eve